


何以结恩情·番外2·钢牙的婚礼

by Lynn_xianing



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_xianing/pseuds/Lynn_xianing





	何以结恩情·番外2·钢牙的婚礼

犬夜叉毕业后又考取了本校的研究生，刚毕业答辩完准备回家，接到了钢牙来的电话。

“我和菖蒲要结婚了，下个月，带上你那口子一起来啊。”钢牙的声音听起来多了几分成熟，提到菖蒲的时候有显而易见的幸福感。

“终于修成正果啦，恭喜恭喜。”犬夜叉祝福着，“我一定到场。”

钢牙在菖蒲离开以后，很是颓废了一段时间，可是他再怎么放纵自己昏天黑地，那个女孩也不会再多看他一眼了。

但钢牙在犬夜叉的劝说下不愿意就此放弃，和菖蒲又纠缠了好几年，菖蒲才最终重新接纳了钢牙。

婚宴犬夜叉是带着杀生丸一起去的。戈薇恰好在国内也来赴宴，她并没有上前攀谈。两人只是隔着遥远的距离隔空相敬，敬青春，敬友情，敬未来。

敬酒时，钢牙单独敬了犬夜叉一次：“谢谢你，犬夜叉。”谢谢你叫我去追回菖蒲。

犬夜叉端起酒杯一饮而尽，微笑道：“我也要谢谢你。”谢谢你让我下定决心去表白心迹。

好兄弟的婚宴，犬夜叉多喝了几杯，后来是被杀生丸扶回去的。在外面走了一会儿，凉风一吹，清醒了一些。

杀生丸问：“你想结婚吗？”

犬夜叉笑道：“不想，只想和你在一起，那些形式我并不在意。你可别干什么把我骗到国外去结个婚的事情啊。”

杀生丸温柔地应声：“好。”

杀生丸确实有想把人拐到国外办个仪式的打算，但是犬夜叉既然这么说，杀生丸自然不会拂了他的意。更何况他没说错，能拥有彼此才是最重要的。

也许是钢牙的幸福让犬夜叉感同身受，他有些迷醉的拉过杀生丸，压住他的头主动亲吻过去。杀生丸配合的给他一个缠绵的深吻，唇齿间的酒香拨动起他的心底最深处的那丝痒。

回到家的杀生丸让厨房做了醒酒汤让犬夜叉喝下，再带着犬夜叉回去收拾洗澡。

自从正式确立了关系，杀生丸和犬夜叉也就正式住到了一间房里。杀生丸先洗好了澡躺到了床上等着犬夜叉，却听到浴室里传来“砰”的一声。

大意了，犬夜叉喝了酒。杀生丸赶紧进浴室里，犬夜叉无辜地看着杀生丸：“没抓住，沐浴露瓶子掉了。”地上果然有一个沐浴露瓶子还在滴溜溜的滚，幸亏是个塑料瓶子，没有摔碎。

杀生丸捡起瓶子放好，抬头一看，犬夜叉身上沾满了泡泡，隔着水雾劲瘦的腰肢和胸前的红点若隐若现。大概是浴室的气温太高，杀生丸看的这一眼差点没让自己烧起来，之前在外面被犬夜叉撩动的神经又蠢蠢欲动起来。

杀生丸脱掉衣物走过去，接过花洒，亲手为犬夜叉冲洗起来，大手在犬夜叉身上揉搓着，有意无意地拂过胸前的两个小凸起。

许是喝了酒，犬夜叉只觉得身上要被那只大手的热度点燃了，扭捏地往杀生丸脖子上搂抱去：“唔，好热。”

被犬夜叉皮肤贴上的一瞬间杀生丸的理智“嘣”地被丢到九霄云外。遵循着本能把犬夜叉按压到墙上，凶狠地亲吻上去，手在犬夜叉臀上不断地揉捏，对那柔韧的手感迷恋至极。

吻顺着嘴角脖颈一路向下，在犬夜叉的皮肤上留下一个个烙印，最后来到胸前，在那凸起的小豆上轻轻一舔。

“啊…”犬夜叉仰起头呻吟一声，忍不住挺起胸膛，双手抱住杀生丸的头，请求着更多。杀生丸抱住犬夜叉的两条腿搭在自己腰侧，往上一用劲，抱起了犬夜叉，让犬夜叉的胸口正好到达他的唇边，然后张口重重的舔吮。

“你硬了，犬夜叉…”杀生丸感觉到抵在自己腰腹部的那根东西，坏心眼地腹部用力蹭弄了两下。

犬夜叉背后靠着冷硬的瓷砖，身前是杀生丸火热的身躯，犹如冰火两重天。犬夜叉双手插入杀生丸发中用力拽住，喘着气说：“别…别说废话，换个地方。”

“好。”杀生丸用浴巾裹住两个人快速擦干，将犬夜叉抛到床上然后迅速压了上去，舔吮着犬夜叉的耳颈，手包裹住犬夜叉的敏感部位。

“嗯…”犬夜叉忍不住发出一声闷哼，挺动着自己去蹭杀生丸的掌心。

“想要吗？”杀生丸一边抚弄着犬夜叉的脆弱部位，一边在犬夜叉耳边轻声问。

犬夜叉没有回答，杀生丸的鼻息喷在犬夜叉的耳后，让他又是一阵战栗和呻吟，低声催促着什么。

杀生丸含住犬夜叉的耳垂，用尖利的牙齿摩擦着，同时加重手上力量，让犬夜叉又是一阵急剧的喘息。

整个人都跪到了犬夜叉两腿中间，杀生丸用自己勃发的性器蹭着犬夜叉的根部，再次逼问道：“犬夜叉，想要吗？

“唔…”犬夜叉发出一声破碎的呻吟，羞于见人似的用手背遮住自己的眼睛：“嗯…想…哥哥。”

杀生丸最受不了犬夜叉在情动的时候用带着欲望的沙哑声音叫他“哥哥”。这声“哥哥”让杀生丸一下露出了类似捕食者的凶猛目光，胡乱打开床头柜扯出一瓶润滑液打开。

自从搬到一起，床头总是备齐了各种装备。

借着润滑液，杀生丸轻松地送了一根手指进去，在那柔软的内部摸索着什么，犬夜叉喘着气难受的哼哼两声。杀生丸在体内找到一个小圆凸起，用力按下去——

犬夜叉叫得都变了调，忍不住伸手想抚慰自己被冷落的地方，却被杀生丸迅速制住，用领带捆住手腕绑在头顶：“别乱动…弟弟。”

犬夜叉难耐地用腿蹭着杀生丸的腰，低声催促道：“快点…”

杀生丸随即加快了扩张的速度，伸入四根手指后觉得已经足够松软，才将自己的器官抵在穴口，缓慢却坚定地一寸寸往里推进。

“痛。”犬夜叉软着声音说。

杀生丸低头亲吻着犬夜叉的鼻尖，轻声抚慰：“放松。”下身却是毫不迟疑地往里挺进，待到还剩最后一部分时，杀生丸猛的低头吻住犬夜叉，用力一顶，整根没入。

犬夜叉的痛呼被尽数吞进口中。

杀生丸能感觉到犬夜叉疼痛中的满足，经历了无数次的床事，他已经渐渐发现犬夜叉最享受的是被他进入的过程，也许是痴迷那种一点点被挚爱之人所占有的感觉。

杀生丸放开犬夜叉的双手，脸埋到犬夜叉的肩窝，用力的吮吻，仿佛要把他吞吃入腹。下身缓缓的浅浅抽出再重重的顶入，每一次都擦过方才犬夜叉体内那一点上。

犬夜叉双手甫一放松，就立刻环抱住杀生丸背后，手指不自觉的扣在杀生丸的肩膀上，随意杀生丸的律动而在杀生丸的肩膀上划出一道道红痕。

“嗯……哥哥，爱你。”犬夜叉被顶撞得神魂颠倒，勉强抬起身子凑上去舔舔杀生丸的嘴角，却得到对方更加用力和猛烈的贯穿。

这场激烈的情事不知道什么时候结束的，犬夜叉的嗓子因为呻吟和哭叫而沙哑得厉害。他其实已经疲惫至极，但还是强撑着精神拉过正帮他清理身体的杀生丸，额头抵着他的额头，喃喃低语：“杀生丸，我爱你。”

杀生丸按住犬夜叉的后脑勺，脉脉地回应道：“我也爱你。”


End file.
